


The Day

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My children [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Dr.JackSepticeye (mentioned), Dr.Schneeplestein - Freeform, I'm Not Ashamed, Jackieboyman - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Little bit of Fluff, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This was supposed to come out two days ago lol, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: Today was the day he hated the most. It was the anniversary of a day that nearly destroyed him.





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to come out two days ago, but I didn't even start it until late August 3rd. Also, I've never written PTSD before so please bear with me.
> 
> Also, the violence isn't like extremely graphic. I just put that tag there because I wanted to make it clear that there was violence here.

_“̕C̢’m҉on͡ Sc͘hn͏e͘e̕p,̴ isn’t͡ ͝thi̷s a͢mu̵si҉ng?”̕_

_Schneeplestein was shaking as he was forced to watch the monitor in front of him. It was Jack dying over and over again, and he could do nothing to stop it._

_“N͟o̴ ma͝tt̡er h̸o͝w ̢h͟a͟r̴d ̵y͢ou̸ t͠rįed͜,̶ ҉y͝ou cơuld̷n’t̴ ̛sa̷ve҉ ̵hįm҉.̛ ҉Yo͜u ͏f̢a̴il̶ed. S̶o̷m̕e͜ ͡d̵oct҉o̕r͘ ̷y̵o͡u a͜r̵e͠.҉”͘_

_Tears began to roll down Schneeplestein’s face as Anti’s taunts got worse and worse._ _It wasn’t his fault!_ _He didn’t mean for Jack to die, that wasn’t supposed to happen._

_“͝He̛heh͝e, ̶you̴’̸r͟e s̵o p͘a͡t͘ḩet҉i͝c. ͡Y̶ou͏ c̢a̡n’̢t ev̨en sa҉v͏e o͜n͏e͡ ̛o͡f the p̨eo͡p̛l͞e t̢hat ̵m̷a͢t̷tęr͝e͏d ͠m̛o̵s̨t ̛t̛o ̷you͞.”_

_͝_ _“It wasn’t my fault!” Schneeplestein sobbed. “It wasn’t my fault! I did my best!” He kept repeating those words like a broken record._

_Anti laughed even harder and turned the volume up higher on the monitor. "Of c̸o͞urs͢e ͝i͏t ̢w҉as yo͏ur͠ ̴f͘a̛u̶lt͡, you’r͘ȩ ̷t̛h̨ȩ o̸n̛e ͠wh̛o was͠ taķing ̧c̛are̡ ͏o͡f͝ hi̶m.̕ ͏Lis̴ţen ̨t͜o͢ how̕ ̶he ̕cri͞e̶s ơut̷ a̸s ̸yo͢u ͠diḑ n͡o̷t̨h̡in͏g t̸o̶ ͘he҉lp͡ h̸im. ̶I̛n f̵a̷c͡t, you͘ hur͘t ͠h͝i̢m e͢vȩn͏ ͘m̸o͏re ̕w̸ḩen͏ y̨o̷u͏ di̕d̸ t̢ry ҉t̢o̵ ͞“͢help”͟. ̧A͜n̸d͞ ̸l̨o̡o̴k͟ w̨he͢r͠ȩ ͘th̸a͝t g͞ot y͝ou.̶"͝_

_Schneeplestein stayed quiet and hung his head. Anti was right. He had failed Jack and made his last moments alive spent in agony._

_“I’m so sorry Jack,” He sobs._

_Anti’s grin widened. “͉̬̠̜̰̱͇͜Ḫ̟e͕ p҉̮͚r͏͚̣͖ͅo̘̼̯b͖̟̲̳a͈̝̘̪b̪l̰y̳̬͞ ̞̠̼͈̣̟h̘̺͇͎̙at̗ẹ̸̤̲̮̯͎s͕͇̯̮̬ ̴̹̘̮̠̣̯y̗̩͙̙̫̟͝o͚u̜͖̠͙͖͔͡ ͉̪͟n͠ow̫̝̙̮͖̞,͚̜ ҉̼̮̤a̼f̷̩̥ͅͅt̮̼͜ḛ̶̥̗̮r̛͖̟̦̤ ͚̟͍͍̰a͕͓ḷ̪̻̞̲l̳͈͓͎͎̯̫͠,̛_ _y̱o̳͚͚̹͔̱͓u̢͈͍̖͖͕ͅ’̸̻͖̘͎̥r͔͈̻ͅe҉̭̱ m̶̮y͇ ̠͚͜p̠͔͠u̟pp̹e̩͚͉̲͕̜t҉̳̺͈̩̪.̲͍͓̻̥ͅ”̷̳͇͖_

_̴̫͎̺̞̥̱_

*

“SCHNEEP WAKE UP!”

Schneeplestein woke up to Jackieboy shaking him awake. He sat up quickly and gripped the superhero’s shoulders. “What happened? Who’s hurt?”

Jackieboy stared at him for a moment before engulfing him into s hug. “You were crying and screaming in your sleep. Everyone’s worried about you.”

Schneeplestein hugged Jackieboy back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you all.”  
“But are you ok?”

“Yes,” Schneeplestein nodded. “I am completely fine. Just had a bad dream is all.”

Jackieboy pulled back from the hug and gave Schneeplestein a worried look. “Do you… Do you want to talk about it?”

Schneeplestein thought for a moment and shook his head. He didn’t want to relive that. Not right now.

Jackieboy gave him an understanding look. “Ok, but remember, you can always talk to me if you need to.” Schneeplestein nodded and gave him a smile.

“Thank you.”

Jackieboy pulled him into another hug and murmured a “No prob bob” and pulled away. He took ahold of Schneeplestein’s hand and gently tugged him out of his room. “Chase is making pancakes.”

Schneeplestein grinned. “His pancakes are the best.”

“You’re damn right they are,” Jackieboy agreed as they arrived at the kitchen. Everyone gave Schneeplestein worried looks.

“I’m alright everyone,” He assures. “I merely had a bad dream, that’s all.” Everyone relaxes a bit, but still send worried glances towards him as he sits down.

“You wanna talk about it or…?” Marvin asks, giving him a kind look.

Schneeplestein once again shakes his head and gives Marvin a small smile. “It’s alright, I am fine now. The nightmare is over.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? You could feel better afterward,” Marvin pushes.

Schneeplestein grits his teeth. “ _No_ I do  _not_  want to talk about it, I don’t want to relive those memories. It’s already bad enough that today is that anniversary.”

Marvin’s eyes softened and he immediately backed down from pushing him to talk about it. “I’m sorry, I just want to make sure you’re ok.” He gestures to everyone in the kitchen. “We all do.”

“Yeah, we worry about you sometimes,” Chase pitched in, walking over to dump pancakes on people’s plates. “I know we’ve said this millions of times, but we just want to make sure you’re ok.”  
Schneeplestein gives a small sigh. “I know. It’s just… He tortured me for months. It is not that easy to talk about it.”

Robbie got up and hugged Schneeplestein. “It is ok. Bad Green man is gone. Robbie will protect you.”

Schneeplestein began to sob and he hugged Robbie back. “Thank you, Robbie. I appreciate it.” Everyone got up to join the hug and to help calm Schneeplestein down.

Robbie nuzzled his face into Schneeplestein’s hair. “No problem. Robbie loves his brothers.”

*********

_“W͡e̡ll͡ ͢wo͠uld͠ ͏yo̷u̵ ͏loo̡k ąt t̵h͡a͘t?”͟ ҉ Anti chuckles. “͞Th҉ey͘’ve ̵mov͟e̴d̛ ͞on withơųt̢ y̡o͟u̧. ̴R̶epl͞a̶c̸ed ̷yo̸u ͢e̶v̵en.”҉_

_Schneeplestein started at the picture of the new ego. He was a doctor just like him except Schneeplestein didn’t go around saying he was a real doctor like it was a joke. He didn’t laugh at his brother's injuries and sometimes refused to help them. He didn’t berate them._ _They couldn’t have replaced him with that fool of a doctor._

_But Schneeplestein knew not to voice this to Anti. The glitch bitch would just grin and continue to point out fake reasons on how “his brothers replaced him”. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this. It had been months since he had last seen his brothers. Months since…. he killed Jack. Schneeplestein was starting to give up hope that his brothers would ever find him. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted his brothers to find him._

_Who knew what exactly Anti would do to them if they tried to rescue him. Schneeplestein shuddered. Actually, he knew exactly what would happen to them if they tried to save him. Anti would take them down and take pleasure in slowly breaking them. Schneeplestein’s train of thought was interrupted by a stinging pain across his throat._

_“Ar͞e̴ y̴o̷u̡ ̕e͘ven li̛ste͞n̛i̵ng?͠”͠ Anti asked irritably, pressing his knife harder into Schneeplestein’s neck._

_Schneeplestein winced. “Ye-Yes, I am.”_

_“͟L͘i̶ar҉,” Anti growled and sliced into Schneeplestein’s neck. Schneeplestein cried out at the pain. Thankfully the cut was shallow, so he didn’t have to worry about bleeding to death. Not that Anti would let him._

_“Y͞o̴u̕ ͘lis̢t̶e̴n ͏w͞he̸n I a̡m̛ ̛t͝a̵lk̨i̸ng ͞t͢o yǫu,̷ ҉got it?” ҉Anti growled, creating another shallow cut onto Schneeplestein’s neck._

_Schneeplestein whimpered and nodded. “G-Got it.”_

_Satisfied at the fear in Schneeplestein’s voice, he pulled his knife away and continued to talk about Dr.JackSepticEye._

**************

“Hey Schneep, you wanna play Mario Kart with us?”

Schneeplestein looked up from his book to see Chase standing in his doorway. “Sure.” He woke up the zombie sleeping in his lap and stood up to follow Chase into the living room.

Jameson Jackson waved at him to get him to sit next to him. Schneeplestein chuckled and took a controller from Marvin to begin the game. He was up against Chase, Jackieboy, and Marvin. With the occasional furious screaming and swears, everything was fine for a while. In fact, it was the most peaceful Schneeplestein had felt all day. Until he didn’t.

“Ugh, I feel like a puppet with its strings cut trying to move its limbs,” Chase grumbled.

Schneeplestein froze at those words. Suddenly he was back in the cold dingy basement tied up in a chair, being tortured by Anti.

***************

_“You’re ̶not͝h̛i͡n͡g ̨but my҉ ̕pup̨pe͢t̡,”Anti taunted. “͜Heļpl̷ęss͜ and un͡able to͞ ̡d̴o̸ a͜n̕yt҉hing unl͏ess͞ yo͠u͝r ̵m̢a̷şt͘er̛ de̷s͜ires ̡it̨.” ͜_

_Schneeplestein said nothing, he only stared at the wall in front of him. If he did anything that Anti didn’t tell him to do he’d be punished. Being punished meant pain. And to stay away from pain Schneeplestein had to stay in the “I am a puppet” mindset as much as possible._

_“You’͝ve̢ b̛e͢en ͜a g̵oo͡d ͡p̛u͟p͏p͏e̢t̸ ̕l̷atel͞y,̢” Anti purred. “Ma͝y̨b͘e͜ I ͢s͢h̨o͠ul̨d ̸re͞wa̢r͢d͠ ͘y͘o͘u.͟ ̵Wh̴a̶t d͡o ͝you҉ t͞h҉ink ̷my̷ p͞u̶p̴p̸e̡t?̛”̧_

_“I think whatever my master wants me to think,” Schneeplestein responded, suppressing the small amount of disgust of calling Anti his master._

_Anti patted Schneeplestein’s head and soothingly ran a hand through his dirty knotted hair. “Go͢o͜d answ͟er҉ ҉m͘y pu̸p̵p̕et, ̵y̕our͘ ͝m̕ast̶er͢ is pl̛e͟ased̴. ͢As̵ a҉ re͠w̨ard ͟for being s͝uch a ҉g̢ood p̵up̴p͢e͜t͝,̴ I ̴w̶ill ̸l̢et͝ ̕yo͢u̷ choos̴e. ҉D̢o y̕ou̡ wa̡n̶t a͟ ̨ba͟th͏ o̵r d͏o you ͞wa̛nt͘ foo҉d?”_

_From past experiences, Schneeplestein knew this was a trick question. If he answered with an actual answer, Anti would dig his claws into his head to make his scalp bleed and then remind Schneeplestein that “puppets don’t have their own opinions. They only do what their master wants them to do”._

_“I’ll choose whatever you want me to choose, Master,” Schneeplestein replied._

_Anti gave him a genuine smile, believing he had fully broken him. “̶Good puppet,̛ ͝y͜our̡ mas̶ter ͟is ̨p̶l͟e͏as̵e͏d̨. You̧ ͝sha̧l̨l̢ get ͟b̶oth as r͜ewar͏ds for b͜eįng sųch ̛a̢ go͡o̢d̢ puppe̵t.” He untied Schneeplestein from the chair and carried him upstairs to bathe him._

_Schneeplestein tried to block out the experience as best as he could, not wanting to feel Anti being so gentle with him, not wanting to hear Anti’s soft mummers of praise. Not wanting to like Anti being so nice to him, and hating when he did lean into the glitch bitch’s touches. Soon enough he was out of the bath and dressed into what was most likely Anti’s clothes, and at a table eating a sandwich._

_Anti rubbed his hair and gave him a soft smile. “Su̵c̶h ̧a ̛ģǫod ͏p̴up͜pet̡.”̢_

***************

When Schneeplestein came to he was in a tight embrace.

“Oh my god are you ok???” Marvin was freaking out. They all were. One moment Schneeplestein was fine and playing Mario Kart with them and the next he was curled up in a ball sobbing.

Schneeplestein took a deep breath and shook his head. “I don’t think I am…”

“What happened?” Chase asks, worry clear on his face.

“I had a flashback.” Schneeplestein shuddered. “I was back with Anti.”

Robbie growled and hugged Schneeplestein tighter to his chest. “Green man can fight Robbie. Robbie will tear him apart.”

Schneeplestein gave him a weak smile. “Thanks, Robbie.”

“We all will. That stupid glitch bitch wouldn’t even get near you!” Jackieboy declared.

Schneeplestein gave a small laugh. Maybe they actually would stand a chance against the virus….

“So, what caused the flashback?” Chase asks hesitantly.

Schneeplestein gave him a sad look. “Before I say it, please don’t beat yourself up over it. You couldn’t have known it would trigger me.” He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “Anti used to call me his puppet.”

Chase’s eyes widened as he remembered what he said before Schneeplestein broke down. He moved closer to squeeze Schneeplestein to death. “Oh my god Schneep, I’m so sorry.” He sounded close to tears.

“Hey, none of that,” Schneeplestein scolded lightly, rubbing his back. “I told you it wasn’t your fault, you couldn't have known.”

Chase didn’t say anymore, but deep down he  _knew it was his fault_. If only he kept his stupid mouth shut because  _of course_ that word would trigger the doctor. He should’ve known because Anti refers to them all as his puppets.

It was quiet for a while. Everyone was just in a tight embrace until-

“Aw, l͠ook at ͟a͝l͝l my̸ pu̸ppets ͢g̷etti̛ng̴ ̛a͡long͟.͟”

Schneeplestein’s blood went cold and a quick glance at the others told him this was not a flashback. This was real.

Anti stepped out of the tv with a sinister smile. “You͡r͟ ma̢st̛er̶ ͡h͜a͜s̨ ̶r̡e͜tur̢n҉ed fo͞r you͜,̧ ̧Sc͟hne͟epleste̡in̵. ̕Thoug̶h͞ ͜I͡ w̷oul̵d͟n’͢t m̕i̡nd͞ br͢i̶ng͟i̕n͢g ͝m̴o̸r̸e pup̨pet̢s ̛along ͝to pla̧y wi̧th̨.”̶

҉Robbie growled and was the first to stand up. “Green man will leave Sheep alone or Robbie will eat him.” Everyone was quiet. They weren't sure what was going to happen next.

Anti took a step back and felt a pang in his chest. Robbie was normally happy to see him…

Anti gave him a hurt look. “A̶ren’̸t ̛y͏ou h̷app͟y̴ ̴t̶o ҉se͡e yo͟ur̵ ͢b̛i͟g̸ ̵b͡rotḩer,̡ ͏R͞o͘b͢bie̛?”͢

Robbie shook his head and his face twisted into a snarl. “Robbie doesn’t like you anymore. You hurt Sheep.”

Anti winced at the look on Robbie’s face and everyone was shocked. They weren't even aware Robbie had met Anti.

“͜R͠o̷bb̕i͢e I̛-”  
“LEAVE! Robbie doesn’t want to hear your excuses.”

Anti gave him a sad look and turned around to hop back into the tv. “I͠’m ͜sor̴ry͞ Ro͝bbiȩ.” And with that, he was gone.

“Holy shit Rob, you-you got rid of him!” Marvin exclaimed.

Robbie started crying at those words. “Robbie didn’t want to be mean to Ati! But he gave Robbie no choice!”

“Shhh, it’s ok bud, we understand,” Chase soothed. “Anti was being a big jerk.”

Schneeplestein joined in on helping to soothe Robbie.

***************

“UG̴H ͞Y̷O͜U̡ ͡FŲCK̢I̵N̵G IDI̡OT̷!”

Anti slammed his head against the counter, tears coming to his eyes. “̨Y̷o̴u͏ j͘u̸şt̶ ͢had̨ ͡to̷ ha͏ve t̴he ͏co̴mmunitįes҉ attent̢ion thąt͏ d̸ay! ̵You̸ ju͡s̕t̷ had ̶to͞ hu̵r̢t͘ ҉oņe̛ ͡o͞f your l̷i͏t͘t͝le͜ broth̵er͠s.”

He curled up into a ball, regretting every decision he’s ever made. The only person that trusted him and loved him hated him now. Well, he had it coming he supposed. Maybe one day he can get that love back.

Maybe if he made it up to them… To him….

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written


End file.
